headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Selena (28 Days Later)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | gender = | base of operations = England; Norway | known relatives = | born = 1976 (approx) Date approximated based on the age of actress Naomie Harris. | died = | 1st appearance = ''28 Days Later'' (2002 | final appearance = ''28 Days Later'' #24 | actor = Naomie Harris }} Selena is a fictional character and a plague survivor featured in the 2002 feature film 28 Days Later. She was played by actress Naomie Harris. The character has also been presented in the ''28 Days Later'' comic book series by Boom! Studios. Biography Selena was one of the survivors of a plague that infected many of the citizens of Europe with a seemingly incurable madness called "Rage" that had the effect of making people act like blood-crazed zombies. Selena found another survivor named Mark and they decided to work together to stay alive. Along their journey, they found another man named Jim, who was being pursued by several infected. They pulled Jim to safety and escaped to their secret hideout. Selena solemnly explained everything that had happened while Jim was comatose in a hospital. With nowhere else to go, Jim decided to stay with Mark and Selena. Later, the group was attacked by a horde of infected. Though they succeeded in fighting them off, Mark was bitten upon the arm. Selena wasted no time and hacked Mark to death with a machete. Afterward, she warnsed Jim that the virus took only twenty seconds to transform a human into a slavering, murderous beast, and that she would not hesitate to put him down at the first sign of infection. Shortly thereafter, Selena and Jim found two more survivors, a middle-aged man named Frank and his teenage daughter Hannah. The four spent the evening relaxing and getting to know one another. Selena maintained a steely resolve, committed only towards the sole function of survival. She refused to allow allusions to anything else to soften and/or weaken her. The following morning, the group picked up radio signals broadcasting from Manchester. The voice indicates that they were offering sanctuary to any survivors and that they have the "answer" to infection. Selena was anxious to make the move towards Manchester, but was reluctant to bring Frank and Hannah, citing that they would only slow them down. Hannah didn't buy Selena's tough-talking attitude and told her that Jim and she needed Frank and Hannah just as much as they needed them. Later that day, the group took Frank's taxicab through an underground thoroughfare littered with debris and wreckage. Before reaching the military base at Manchester, Frank fell victim to the Rage and Jim was forced to kill him. The soldiers at the base brought Selena, Jim and Hannah into their compound where they were introduced to Major Henry West. West commands a small contingent of men, numbering no more than a dozen. Major West proved to be less virtuous than the others had hoped. He revealed that he had promised his men women and intended on allowing the others to have their way with Selena and Hannah whether they were willing to engage them or not. The trio ran to Frank's taxicab, only to encounter Major West, who shot Jim in the stomach. Hannah commandeered the cab, backed it up to the front door, delivering West to the infected Private Mailer. She then drove away with Selena and Jim. Selena and Hannah rushed Jim into a deserted hospital, where Selena performs life-saving emergency procedures. Twenty-eight days later, Jim was still recovering from his injuries, this time on one side of a double bed in a remote cottage. Downstairs, he found Selena sewing large swaths of fabric. The three rushed outside and unfurled a huge cloth banner, with the word "HELLO" stitched upon it. A military jet flew over the landscape. After the jet zoomed past the three waving survivors and their distress sign, Selena wondered rhetorically, "Do you think they saw us this time?" Notes & Trivia * The character of Selena was created by director Danny Boyle and writer Alex Garland. See also External Links * * References ----